Sunrisen Passion
by Blaquerose
Summary: Geoff and Wat watch a sunrise that fills their hearts with emotions they never thought were possible. But Wat is confusedwhat will become of these two? A short WatGeoff romance, inspired by a sunrise.


_A/N: Before I begin, I'd like to clarify two pet peeves of mine when it comes to AKT fanfiction. 1: His name is G-E-O-F-F not Jeff, and 2: To 'Fong' means to kick. A lot of people know both, it just irks me to come across a person who doesn't._

**Chapter one:**

_It's beautiful,_ thought Geoff, as the rays of the not yet risen sun cast an upward shadow from white cotton onto the blue hue. The cold bit at Geoff, but he closed his eyes and felt warm. _God, so beautiful..._

As a writer, Geoff loved to experiance things, so he could fully write of them. And many things he has seen, oceans, night skies, animals-both wild an tame, women (in which Geoff could say the same for animals), but the writer's favorite experiance (besides the thrill of a good bet) was the sunrise. He marvelled as the world around him rested and he, somehow, managing to drag himself from bed and sit here. He was not regretting missing that hour of sleep, nor was he depressed at the seemingly endless wait for the sun to arrive. Geoff was just happy (So happy that he stopped breathing) that the first glimpses of the sun burned through his closed eyes and he opened them.

What he saw before him pleased him to no end.

"Master Fawlhurst," began Geoff,"up so early? I imagined you fonging in your sleep." the writer gave a smirk and expected a swift kick to one of his upright legs (he was sitting with his thighs hugged against his chest), but instead he got a mock-word in a low, whiny tone.

"What are you doin' out here?" asked Wat.

Geoff noted how the sun's rays penetrated his fiery red hair and smiled,"Just admiring true beauty." he said casually, a limp weed twirled between his fingers as he averted his gaze to the ground. That coy smile still playing against his lips.

Wat raised a brow,"True beauty? All I see is the bloody sun!"

He nodded,"It's more of a deep orange, Master Wat. Shining and bright in it's glory, inspiring new life and a fresh start. If it were to be 'bloody', it would be a sun_set_, not rise."

Geoff stiffled a laugh as he saw Wat's face contort with confusion. He loved to toy with the short-tempered squire, even though he usually got a good hit from it. But most of the time, he did not mind at all. Though the pain always lasted quite a while, the humor of the bait lasted far longer.

Geoff patted the ground beside him,"Come and sit, Master Fawlhurst, and gaze upon the beauty of the day."

Wat looked at him with a look of internal struggle. He moved out of the way of Geoff's view and the sun splashed the herald's face in a flattering fashion. As the squire cleared his throat and sat down, he mumbled,"What's so great about the sun anyway? It's bright and hot it's and-" that was all he could manage from his small vocabulary, so he just grunted.

Geoff pointed to the bright blue sky,"Look up there, look behind us, listen to the birds chirp, Wat." he took a deep breath,"Feel the earth wind up around you, the magic is there."

Wat tried to do as the herald had instructed, but found no other enticing thing except the blonde one beside him,"I just don't understand." he said and, in a huff and blow of dirt, he was gone.

With several surprized blinks, the gambling addict realized he was alone. He sighed deeply and closed his deep blue eyes. Regret coursed through his being. In his veins and his blood. He felt cold against the morning air.

**The day was drawing to its end...**

Geoff grunted and turned over under his warm sheets. He opened his eys.

Darkness.

_Damn,_ thought Geoff, turning again to stare out of the tent, marvelling at the different shades of black,_ I could have gone for a few more minutes of-_

He smiled, recollecting the dream bit by bit. He and the hot-tempered Wat were...well, let us say it was nice.

These dreams (both night and daydreams) didn't disturb Geoff. Not in the least, for he was used to desiring many things and people. As was mentioned before, he'd experianced many things, but none of them were what he wanted to experiance so badly. The need, the passion- the inspiration tangled under that blonde mass of hair (both regions) was growing. All he needed was to finish it all off. He needed to experiance the one thing that made him yearn.

_Master Wat._

Geoff chuckled,_ Master._ he thought. With a shake of his head, he stood-nude under the blankets-(I find no need to explain the herald's body, for you already know) and searched for something to adorn himself in. Most likley a mediveal version of a pimp or Huggy the Bear related outfitting.

He didn't consider Wat a peice of meat-oh, no, far from it! He knew Wat was a living, breathing person, not _just_ a muse! But he knew that Wat-being the short-fused red-head he was- would never let the relationship go beyond physical. He was masculine and tough, and Geoff just had to accept that.

**Geoff wasn't the only one up that night...**

Wat blinked in the lack of light. His head, though rested on its pillow, was filled with thoughts of the day before. Jousting and swords, being a friend to a royal-A.K.A. _Sir_ William- and having this friend been taken over by a bitch who was willing to let him kill himself to prove his love. (_By, God, if Will didn't somehow still love her, I'd fong her. _Thought Wat._ Fong her for good._)

But his thoughts mostly lingered on the _start_ of the day. The sunrise. He had never had the passion for nature that the gambler had. That writer-whatever the hell a writer is- was confusing him. Talk of the sun bleeding, the earth 'winding up' and life 'sparking'. The way Geoff spoke...sometimes...sometimes he just wanted to fong that manky git for being so damned smart! And so damned wise! And...and...beautiful!

The way the sun hit Geoff-it was a way that Wat's fists could never-

_Woah! Go back-did I say he was...beautiful!_

Wat almost choked when he realized what had crossed him bloody mind. He pushed it down. Again. He knew he had to. Again.

His eyes became burdened with hot tears. He didn't _want_ to push it down any further. He wanted to express it, to let it all flow out. He couldn't understand why he had to crush his feelings. Normally, he'd just go out and sneak some of Will's money to pay for a whore to offer a waste-basket for his desiring semen. Normally a blonde whore with blue eyes. But he didn't _want_ a prostitute, he didn't _want_ to take Will's money, and he didn't _want_ to go through this torment again!

With a shudder, he noticed that the sky was turning from black to a deep blue. Then a lighter blue.

Choking back his tears, he climbed from the tent and settled in the dirt, his legs up against him, rocking slowly.

**Back in the tent...**

When Geoff suspected movement in the tent, he'd assumed it was nothing more than Roland or Wat getting up to answer nature's call, and thought of nothing when he hadn't heard re-entering. He'd sighed as he closed his trunk and snuck out the tent. He closed his blue eyes and took in the freezing air. He shuddered, and rethought another sunrise. But then he remembered how he'd felt when the first rays of sun his hit face and he glanced back and saw that dark shadow surrounded by gold. He'd wanted to feel this again.

_It's what love must feel like_, he mused. Geoff had never experianced love-though he'd been deep in his emotions with many women and called it love. He stared over the light blue horizon, _I'd better settle myself in for a long wait._ Though the herald. He'd always hated waiting for the sun to arrive.

He'd started off for a choice spot on the barren land and stopped in his tracks. The silouhette against the sky...it's wild tangle of hair...the shape...the way it jittered to the side-Geoff could barely make out stuble on the chin of this creature...

A deep inhale and a jolt of his heart that caused him to jerk with pain. It was Wat. It was Wat!

_My God,_ thought Geoff, _It's Wat!_

Nothing in the writer could cause him to casually stride up to the red-haired and strike up a conversation. He was too nervous, too flustered, too in love!

Geoff took this news with ease. He loved Wat. But, God, even with his passion for words-how could he tell him?

He almost cried then, he turned, but he didn't realize that his shoes created a soft _crunch_ on the earth that at such a soft time could be heard by the squire.

" 'ello," said Wat quietly. Quietly as a cricket's call,"herald."

Geoff gulped and sunk up behind him with slow steps. For once in his life he was at a loss for words.

Wat looked back at him and swallowed,"Ah, come on ya git, sit." he made a gesture to bring him closer, and Geoff abided. A moment of awkward was too great for either to talk, but Wat found his voice first,"Ya know...I don't get you."

Geoff looked at Wat with a look-almost like he was ashamed.

"I just don't get you-I don't," continued Wat,"Your bloody talk of nature and...gilding the lily...alegorical...lilium enter penis-"

"Spenas." corrected Geoff,"_Lilium Inter Spenas_."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The point is, you make me think. And I don't like that."

Geoff chuckled and tossed his head aside.

"I...I think. Not just about the things you say, but about you. The power in your speeches about Will and his family line-when it was made up and real. How...how you can have the...damn, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"_Passion..._" whispered Geoff into the squire's ear which made them both shiver.

"Yeah," Wat's voice cracked,"Th-that..." he closed his eyes and imagined him closer. His lips on his ear, his chest...his own lips around his-

Wat's thoughts drifted to the whore he was sure to buy that night. His inside's wrenched. He hugged his legs closer to keep his sudden hardon a secret.

"Master Wat, you were saying something?" asked the writer.

Wat nodded,"Y-yeah...I was. I was gonna say..." he coughed, what _was_ he going to say?

Golden rays spilled through the blonde hair of Geoff and that sent Wat into a frenzy. His facial scars-no doubt from getting greedy with his gambling addiction-were illuminated. He gave a quivering sigh. He wanted him. He needed him.

He loved him.

"Look, the sun's-"

But Geoff's words were swallowed by Wat as he gently pulled him into his embrace and kissed his rosy lips. Though his body seemed cool, Wat's mind was reeling. He imagined rejection, being thrown off and to the dirt. A good fong before leaving, but instead, he felt Geoff's lips react to his.

The beams of light flooded through both of them, filling them with a warmth neither had ever experianced before. Woman or otherwise.

Wat pulled back and stared deep into Geoff's eyes,"I love you..." he said breathlessly.

Geoff nodded,"I know, I know. I love you too."

Wat smiled against Geoff's lips. The sun rose over the horizon and the day formed. Wat and Geoff would be found there by the blacksmith, elder squire, and _Sir William_. But for now, they enjoyed the moment.

They enjoyed their love.

_Fin_


End file.
